The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present technology.
Following myocardial infarction there is a dynamic and progressive left ventricle (LV) remodeling that contributes to LV dilation, heart failure, and death. LV remodeling increases LV wall stress, which leads to an increase in oxygen demand. To help compensate for the loss of myocardium and reduced stroke volume, the LV develops global dilation and the non-infarcted wall of the LV develops eccentric hypertrophy. As the ventricle dilates, the dilation process initially helps to compensate for reduced stroke volume. However, eventually progressive dilatation and hypertrophy lead to congestive heart failure. One of the strongest predictors of death one year post myocardial infarction is the volume of the left ventricle.